(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined analyzing apparatus that analyzes a gas sample using a light analyzing apparatus and a mass analyzing apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various types of analyzing apparatus such as a light analyzing apparatus like a Fourier transform infrared spectrophotometer (FTIR) that takes a gas sample inside and analyzes the gas sample based on a change of light which is transmitted through the gas sample and a mass analyzing apparatus that analyzes a mass of an ingredient included in the gas sample have been proposed in the prior art, and these analyzing apparatus are respectively used for different types of gas samples and for different purposes of the analyses.
Also, as terrorism attacks and crimes using chemical weapons (NBC weapons) such as a toxic gas have increased in recent years, an immediate analysis of an unknown gas in all aspects is required on the site where the toxic gas is being sampled.
Furthermore, global environmental pollutants such as a greenhouse gas, an environmental hormone and a soil contaminant have also been on the rise in these years, and therefore, an immediate on-site analysis of an unknown gas is required in terms of a global environment, too.
However, at least a light analyzing apparatus and a mass analyzing apparatus are usually required on the above-mentioned site, and there is a problem that it takes a lot of time and trouble with carrying and assembling these analyzing apparatus.